


Ribbons and Lace

by Lunatasha



Series: HitsuKarin Week 2014 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro stared at the state of the kitchen. There were cooking utensils and ingredients all over the place. “So why exactly did you need me to go out at eleven o’clock at night to get a very specific colour of ribbon?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the first day of the 2014 HitsuKarin week on tumblr - Ribbons and Lace. I'm not a hundred percent happy with it, but it's alright for a quick drabble. Plus it was really nice to write again.

Toshiro dropped the small carrier bag on the kitchen counter. “Is this the colour you were after?”

Karin stopped mixing for a moment to pull the ribbon reel out of the bag. “Ah yes! It’s perfect, Thanks.”

Toshiro stared at the state of the kitchen. There were cooking utensils and ingredients all over the place. “So why exactly did you need me to go out at eleven o’clock at night to get a very specific colour of ribbon?”

Karin huffed. “Well, about 7 months ago Yuzu asked me to make the cake. I agreed, but put it out of my mind as you don’t want a make a cake too early before an event because you want it to be fresh, right?”

”...Right?”

"Being the maid of honour meant that I got so caught up with everything else, the dresses, the venue, the centrepieces and stuff like that and I kinda forgot about the cake. Until this afternoon."

Toshiro raised his eyebrows. “Yuzu didn’t remind you about it?”

Karin blew a strand of hair out of her face before shaking her head. “No. I told her to delegate as much as she could so she wouldn’t get overly stressed, and apparently she trusted me completely.”

"Karin, the wedding’s tomorrow. Are you going to be able to finish the cake in time?"

She nodded, while mixing ingredients furiously. “Should be able to, but I would appreciate help, if you’re offering. I’ve made the bottom two tiers of the cake, and this is the mixture for the top section of the cake. So the actual cake itself is almost finished. It’s the decorating I’m worried about.”

Toshiro sighed. “Give me that bowl, I’ll work on the last section of the cake, you start decorating.”

"Alright. The recipe is there on the counter. Have you ever made a cake before?"

Toshiro nodded as he rolled up his sleeves. “Years ago, but yeah.”

Karin handed him the bowl. “Ok, well just ask if you get stuck on anything, or are unsure on anything because I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself if I mess this up. It’s bad enough I left it till last minute.”

"Do you know how you’re going to decorate the cake?"

"Yeah." Karin started digging out more mixing bowls and ingredients. "I had that planned months ago, thank god. Otherwise I really would be screwed."

Toshiro mixed as he watched Karin as she got a tub of very pale pink fondant icing out. “I take it Yuzu finally decided on making pink and white the wedding colours then?”

Karin spoke as she grabbed a rolling pin from a drawer. “Yep. Pretty much everything is either white or a shade of pink.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow before adding eggs to the cake mixture. “So you’re wearing pink tomorrow? I’m surprised Yuzu convinced you to do that.”

"Oi! I’m not that opposed to femininity. I’ll have you know I look damn gorgeous in my bridesmaid dress. Pink wouldn’t have been my first choice, but it’s Yuzu’s wedding, not mine. Besides, I don’t think it’ll be as bad as I originally thought it would be."

Toshiro nodded. “Where’s the flour?”

"In the cupboard just behind you." Karin paused to get the hair out of her face. "So are you all set for tomorrow?"

Toshiro looked at Karin over the scales. “What do you mean?”

"Transport, clothes that sort of thing."

"Oh, yes. I’m planning to get to the hotel at three, by taxi. What about you?"

Karin stuck her tongue out in concentration as she gently placed the fondant icing on the biggest cake section. “I’m supposed to be there around ten, help set things up, then get hair and make up done, get dressed, and well, then the wedding.”

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, both working hard to try and finish the cake as soon as possible, without sacrificing quality. Knowing how tiring tomorrow was going to be, Karin wanted to get to bed at a vaguely decent time. After an hour or so the cake had started to come together. The first two cake tiers had been properly covered with fondant icing with ribbon wrapped round the bottom, and Toshiro had started working on the decoration on the third, while Karin filled moulds with very stiff icing.

Toshiro watched Karin as he used the rolling pin. “What are they?”

Karin looked up. “They’re moulds. The icing in them will set in about ten minutes in the fridge and then I can take them out and put them on the cake.”

Toshiro nodded as he carefully placed the fondant icing on the last section on the cake. “Are we supposed to attach the different sections to each other?”

Karin shook her head as she balanced a couple of moulds on her arms. “Nah. Its gonna be a lot easier to take them as separate sections.” She carefully opened the fridge and started popping the moulds in, one by one. “I’ll just put them on top of each other on the day. It’s going to be easier to cut pieces for the guests that way as well. You alright doing that or do you need help?”

"No it’s fine, I’ve watched you do it twice now."

"Ok cool. We’ve got enough ribbon for this last cake section right?"

"Should do. I bought three metres of the stuff."

Karin grabbed the remaining ribbon and cut a rough length, waiting for Toshiro to finish smoothing the fondant round the edges. Toshiro stepped back and surveyed the cake. “This is good enough, right?”

"Yeah. I’ll wrap the ribbon round the base. Can you grab the moulds out of the fridge for me?"

After gluing the two ends of the ribbon together, Karin turned her attention to the moulds, and started to delicately take the hardened icing out of them. “They turned out better than I thought they would.”

Toshiro came to her side. “Oh, it looks like lace.”

Karin grinned. “That’s the point, I’m gonna wrap it round the side of the cake just above the ribbon.”

It didn’t take too long to get the icing lace wrapped and stuck around all three cake sections, and before long the cake was finished. Karin put the cake sections on top of each other to make sure it would look right for the wedding tomorrow. Karin smiled as she looked at the finished product. Three layers, all wrapped carefully in a soft pink fondant icing, with pink ribbon and white, edible lace wrapped round the side of each one. “It actually turned out ok.”

Toshiro smiled. “It turned out better than ok. Yuzu will love it.”

Karin smiled up at him. “You know, I actually really like the edible lace. Can we have lace on our wedding cake?”

"As long we’re not up late the night before the wedding making it."

Karin laughed. “Agreed.”


End file.
